The Goddess' Gift
by After Six
Summary: It is the anniversary of Minako and Kunzite's relationship. Minako expects a wonderful gift. She gets something else entirely. Takes place sometime in Crystal Tokyo, loosely AU.


**The Goddess' Gift**

"This dress is pretty. It will really bring out my eyes. Go buy me one," Minako all but commanded as she turned from the shop's glass window to look at her date.

Kunzite wasn't even looking at her. Or the dress. "You already have at least five that look just like that," he pointed out.

He was not wrong.

"That's not the point," Minako crossed her arms and pouted. "Kunzite! You're not even—what are you looking at? If you're ogling some other girl right now, I swear to god—"

"I'm on a date with the goddess of beauty, who am I supposed to ogle?" he said casually, before pulling her forward gently. "Come on, we're going to be late for our reservation."

His casual way of complimenting her still left her reeling, even after all this time. Minako fumed—she could never figure out if he was sincere or sarcastic. Who said that type of flattery with a straight face, anyway? He could at least show a bit of emotion to let her know he meant it.

But then again, he always was a pretty stoic guy. And that was part of his charm—the way he balanced her tendency toward dramatic explosions with his calm, assured, and levelheaded attitude.

Still. Today was their one year anniversary. And they were only going to one of the restaurants they regularly visited for dinner. He hadn't even done anything different; he didn't bring her flowers, didn't tell her she look amazing after all the hours she'd spent looking extra gorgeous, and he hadn't given her any sort of present.

Minako was so very upset.

And then suddenly a horrifying thought occurred to her.

Had he _forgotten_ what today's importance was?

He couldn't… could he?

But with someone so blasé like him, she could never know.

They passed a jewelry store, and Minako paused to purposefully stare at the diamonds behind the glass. "Look at that pretty necklace! It's the perfect gift for a _special occasion_ , isn't it? Look, it even says it's recommended to be given to your loved ones as an _anniversary_ present!"

Minako didn't really do subtle.

But Kunzite seemed completely unfazed. "You have plenty of jewelries," he said, tugging her forward again. "You've still got my bracelet, haven't you?"

Minako had to resist stomping her foot. "Yes, well, that was a gift from _a month ago_."

"Sweetheart, don't be one of those girls who judges a man's love by the money he spends for her. You know we're both better than that."

She could not find a retort, because as always, he was infuriatingly right.

And yet as they settled into their seats in the restaurant, she was near tears. This night was so… so… _ordinary_. It was just like any other date. How could he not understand? It was their anniversary. It wasn't about the dress or the jewels.

It was about the _gesture_.

Minako ate sullenly, and then as they were eating their dessert, she gave up halfway through.

Kunzite finally looked concerned.

"Are you okay? I've never seen you not finish a cake before."

"I don't feel like eating anymore."

"You don't feel like eating cake?" He sounded like he was about to rush her into the nearest hospital immediately.

"No."

They sat in awkward silence for a few more minutes.

Then Minako began to sniffle. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks, which alarmed Kunzite. Everyone around her began to turn and look, some of them glaring at Kunzite accusingly.

"Minako?" he tried to touch her hand, but she pulled away. "What… what's wrong?"

" _Everything_ is wrong."

"Come on, don't be so dramatic—"

"That's it, isn't it?" she turned and glared at him suddenly, freezing him in place. "You think I'm too dramatic. You think I'm ridiculous. You probably don't love me anymore. Maybe you never even did."

"What are you—You're talking crazy now—"

"Oh, so I'm dramatic _and_ crazy, am I?! You were probably thinking about how best to break up with me and when. Well, let me save you the trouble and—"

"Minako—"

"—maybe I'll break up with you first and—"

"Minako!"

She stopped talking and stared at him with her tearful eyes.

"Don't say something in anger that you might regret," he said gently.

"But—"

He held up one hand and sighed. "You always have to make things so difficult."

"Excuse me?!"

"Listen to me for five minutes," he pleaded. "I meant to do this later, but clearly there is no planning these things with you. I guess now's as good a time as any. Just remember that it was supposed to be more romantic than this." He looked to the distance and seemed to mentally say goodbye to his dreams.

Then he pulled out a velvet box from his pocket.

Minako's eyes bulged.

Kunzite opened it unceremoniously, facing her, so that she could see the ring inside, adorned by a single yellow diamond in the shape of a heart.

"Is that…?"

He looked at her and smiled—his eyes full of both love and exasperation.

"Yes. This was supposed to be my anniversary gift to you. That's why I didn't get you anything else. I've thought about this day long and hard, Minako."

Minako blinked at it, still completely taken aback. "I… I thought you forgot."

"Of course not. It's only been the one thing I constantly think about." He actually looked hurt that she had even thought that, and she felt a stab of guilt for doubting him.

"How were you originally going to do it?"

"On the stroll along the river under the moonlight. Getting down on one knee and all that. I had an entire speech prepared too… Nephrite also suggested hiring a group of musicians, but I had to veto that."

Minako laughed. "Can I still hear the speech?"

"No. Too bad. You ruined the moment."

She pouted. "Well… are you at least going to ask the question?"

He grinned. "Minako Aino… my Venus… my goddess of love… will you marry me?"

She smiled, this time with tears of joy in her eyes. "Yes."

* * *

Later that night, Minako found the pieces of crumpled papers containing Kunzite's attempts to write his speech in his room.

"Kunzite, why does this speech start with 'You are the most frustrating woman I have ever met?'"

He looked over his shoulder as he changed his clothes and smiled. "Continue reading. It gets better, I promise."

"I am. I'm one paragraph in and you're _still_ listing all my negative qualities."

"Hmm, maybe the good stuff is further down."

"Are you kidding me?"

He finished changing into his pajamas and got into bed beside her. "Did you read the last line?"

"Well, not yet. But I have to get to the last line to find the good stuff?" she asked incredulously.

"Or I can just tell you," he took away the paper and threw it over his shoulder. "It says… you may be the most frustrating woman I have ever met…" He kissed her softly, "…and the most ridiculous… dramatic... stubborn…" he punctuated each adjective with more kisses. "But I want to make you _my_ frustrating, ridiculous, dramatic, and stubborn woman. Forever."

Minako wanted to protest, but found she really couldn't. (And not just because his kisses were amazingly distracting.)

Because that… after all… _was_ true love.


End file.
